


69

by writingdeluerann



Series: Random Ships You Never Knew You Needed [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: The senior athletes of Seoul High are hosting a fund-raising banquet where they sale themselves to sponsors in exchange for various services, but what happens when the service demanded is sex?





	69

“This shit fuckin sucks.” Jackson yelled through the phone line. “I got Mrs. Gretchen again.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes as he made a left at a stop sign and continued to drive. He switched his phone to the opposite ear as he dug into his pocket for his own sponsor paper.

 

“She can’t be that bad?” Sehun said as he accidently dropped his phone and everything out of his pocket. “Shit.”

 

“Not bad.” Jackson yelled again as Sehun quickly put him on speaker. “All she does is make me clean up cat shit and fix random stuff around her house while she watches me. It’s super creepy because she’s old as fuck and keeps her house super-hot, but like I swear she does it on purpose.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes again as he tried to stretch his right hand under the passenger seat while also staying on the road. He felt around for the folded slip of paper when Jackson yelled again and he sat up with it in his hand.

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun looked at the folded piece of paper and then out toward the street and made an abrupt stop as he reached his house. “I gotta go.”

 

Sehun hung up the phone before Jackson could yell at him again and turned off his car as he looked up at the house. It wasn’t huge, but definitely larger than the average house and if every sponsor was as bad as whoever Mrs. Gretchen was then he was fucked.

 

Sehun took one last look at his phone and tossed it in his back seat before getting out and walking up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited as he heard footsteps from inside until finally, the door opened and he froze.

 

“You must be my 10 o clock,” A woman said as she leaned against the door in a silk robe. The soft material hugged her tiny waist and left little to be imagined as it opened at her breast. Sehun could see the imprint of her nipples in the thin fabric as her long hair hung loosely down her shoulders. “You can call me Hwasa.” She said, as she looked Sehun up and down. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as her eyes traveled back up to his face and she slightly bit her lips. “You’re a bit late.”

 

“Sorry,” He said unable to take his eyes away from her supple flesh. He could feel his dick growing inside his shorts as he finally pried his eyes away from her body and up to her face. “I got a little lost on my way here.”

 

“It happens all the time.” She said as she moved out of the doorway. “Come in.”

 

Sehun nodded his head and followed her inside her house as he watched the fabric fold itself around her smooth ass. Sehun unconsciously reached down and squeezed his hardening cock as he followed her deeper into the house.

 

“This is your first time doing this right?” She asked as she finally stopped outside a door.  She turned around and licked her lips as she saw him quickly move his hand away from his growing cock and stepped closer. “It’s okay.” Hwasa said as she began palming his dick. Sehun closed his eyes as she leaned in and licked a stripe up to his earlobe and bit it.

 

“I don’t think.” Sehun stuttered trying to regain control of the situation. “This is what they meant by services.”

 

Hwasa smiled as she moved her hand and pulled at the tie around her robe. She let the thin fabric slip off her shoulders revealing her smooth naked body beneath. “The money is taken care of so you can do whatever you want,” She opened the door behind her with one hand and pulled him closer with the other. She walked him backward into the room and shut the door. She turned around and pushed him onto the bed in the center of the room and then began to palm his thick cock again. “Most of the time when people come to me they prefer for me to be in control, but this time,” Hwasa moved her hands over her breast and squeezed them as she bit her lips. “I’m going to do whatever you say, master.”

 

#

 

Sehun looked at the naked woman staring up at him and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re going to do whatever I say?”

 

Hwasa nodded her head as he stood up from the bed in front of her. She looked up at him with hunger in her eyes waiting on another command.

 

“Undress me.” Sehun commanded testing the water.

 

Hwasa nodded her head again and reached up for his already unbuttoned shorts, but he stopped her with a hand over the zipper.

 

“I didn’t hear you say, yes master.”

 

“Yes, master.” She spoke softly.

 

Sehun moved his hand and allowed her to unzip his shorts. She pulled them down along with his briefs in one quick movement until his fully hard cock was bobbing in front of her. Sehun reached down and began a slow tug on his thick cock as she licked her lips and watched him until tiny beads of precum were leaking out of his mushroom tip.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Sehun said as he looked down at her kneeling in front of him.

 

Hwasa looked up reluctantly as he continued tugging on his dick and then stood up. Sehun moved his hands as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room.

 

“Now.” Sehun said as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on a pair of black cuffs and he smiled as he walked over and grabbed them. “You said I can do whatever I want.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Sehun pulled the cuffs apart and walked behind her. Sehun grabbed his leaking cock and rubbed it over the smooth flesh of her ass as soft moans escaped her lips.

 

“I’m going to handcuff you okay.” Sehun said as he continued to rub his cock against her ass. “And then I want you to suck me off using just your mouth and nothing else, understood?”

 

Hwasa nodded her head as she unconsciously pushed her ass into his cock. “Yes, master.”

 

Sehun removed his hand from his dick and then handcuffed Hwasa’s hands behind her back. Sehun walked in front of her trailing his hands over every inch of her body as he went and then stopped and stared at her as she got down on her knees and moved closer to his fully erect cock.

 

Hwasa didn’t hesitate as she enclosed the entire tip of his dick around her soft lips and began to suck. Sehun closed his eyes and grabbed the back of her head without thought as she licked circles around the top of his dick and then sank down further taking in his whole shaft.

 

His eyes flew open as he looked down at her. Her long hair fell into her face as the muscles in her arms strained with being cuffed. Sehun began moving his hips in time with her sucks pushing his cock further down her throat until the only sound in the room was of the slide of his shaft going in and out of her throat. Sehun grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed it out of the way, but it wasn’t enough. Sehun wanted to see her face. Sehun wanted to see her beg for his cock in her tight pussy.

 

“Stop.” Sehun said letting go of her hair. Hwasa pulled off his cock slowly and sat back on her heals and looked up at him with reddened lips. “Stand up.”

 

Hwasa stood up on shaky legs and looked back at him. Sehun stepped closer to her and ran a hand over her round breast and squeezed them. Sehun bent down and began to suck on her nipples as the moans leaving her lips began to get louder. Sehun trailed kisses down her body until he got to her extremely wet pussy and stopped.

 

“You really want it, don’t you?” Sehun asked as he began to play with her clit.

 

Hwasa sucked in a sharp breath as she rocked her hips into his hand, as he pressed harder on the sensitive spot. “Yes, master.”

 

“I’m going to give it to, but first we have to have some rules.” Sehun moved his hand away from her clit and inserted two fingers into her pussy. Sehun began moving in and out slowly and then he placed his thumb back over her clit so it rubbed against her with every in and out movement. “You can’t cum unless it’s on my dick understood?”

 

“Yes.” Hwasa breathed. She rocked her hips faster in time with his hand until another moan forced its way out of her mouth. “Yes, master.”

 

“Now,” Sehun said and removed his hand. Hwasa’s breathing was harder as she looked up and bit her lips. “Do have any more toys?”

 

“Yes master.” Hwasa said turning around. She nodded her head in the direction of her closed closet. “All of my stuff is in there.”

 

Sehun nodded his head and briefly undid the handcuffs. Hwasa’s arms sagged in relief as he walked over to the closet. “I want you to pick out anything you want me to use on you.” Sehun opened the doors and his eyes widened, as he looked at all the sex toys in the walk-in closet. It was clear this wasn’t just some decision she’d made on a whim once he’d gotten there. It was clear this was something she’d invested time and a lot of money in. “But whatever you pick out choose it wisely. You won’t be able to pick again.”

 

“Yes, master.” Hwasa said as she walked into her closet and began picking out things. She picked out four small ropes, a vibrator, two different sized dildos, and lube. Once she’d gathered everything, she wanted she left the closet and placed them all on the bed.

 

“You like being tied up, don’t know?” Sehun asked as he closed the closet and walked back over to Hwasa.

 

“Yes, master.” She said as he picked up the four ropes off the bed.

 

Sehun ran the tips of the ropes around her breast and over her sensitive nipples. Sehun moved the ropes down her stomach and in between her legs against her still wet pussy. “Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

 

Hwasa turned around and climbed on top of her bed. She spread her legs wide and moved her hands over her head as he began to tie each of her hands and feet to her bed. When he was sure she was secured he grabbed her vibrator, the lube, and the larger of the two dildos and moved between her legs.

 

“Remember.” Sehun said as he moved onto the bed between her legs. “You can’t come unless it’s on my cock.”

 

“Yes, master.” She said as she uncapped the lube. Sehun squeezed some onto his fingers and began circling her clit again with his thumb as he once again inserted two fingers into her pussy.

 

Sehun rubbed hard over her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy while she began to writhe on the bed from the continuous pleasure. Sehun pulled out his fingers again and put more lube on them as he inserted three fingers into her pussy stretching it. Sehun moved his fingers slowly in and out of her tight entrance increasing the speed until they were sliding in easily and her hips began to match his pumps.

 

Sehun continued fucking her with his right hand while he grabbed her vibrator with his left and turned it on to the lowest vibration. Sehun placed the vibrator over her clit and she cried out at the increased pleasure. Sehun began pumping his fingers in and out until he felt she was stretched enough and removed them only to insert them again this time with four fingers.

 

Sehun turned up the vibrations to the next setting of intensity and began pushing his hands into her dripping wet pussy until his whole fist nearly fit. She strained to move her body closer to the pleasure she so desperately wanted, but couldn’t because of the restraints.

 

“You’re almost ready.” Sehun said as he removed his fingers and finally grabbed the large dildo. Sehun covered the rubber dick in lube and then slowly pushed the fake cock into her waiting pussy while also turning the vibrator up to the highest level of intensity.

 

Hwasa threw her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips. She pulled at the restraints as she simultaneously tried to push her hips further onto the rubber dick while also trying to move her hips away from the steady flow of vibrations.

 

“Master.” She said as he picked up the pace of the thrust of the dildo. “I need you inside me.”

 

“What was that?” Sehun said pretending not to hear as he pushed the vibrator down harder on her clit and fucked her tight pussy faster.

 

“I need you inside me.”

 

Sehun continued to fuck her relentlessly with her toys as he smirked up at her. “You need what inside you where?”

 

“Your cock master,” Hwasa finally moaned out. “I need your fat cock inside my pussy so I can cum.”

 

Sehun quickly cut off the vibrator and pulled out the dildo. Sehun untied both her arms and legs and then laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him.

 

“If you want it.” Sehun said looking up at her straddling his hips. “Then take it.”

 

“Thank you, master.” She said as she grabbed his almost painfully hard dick and slammed herself onto it.

 

She used his chest to brace her hands and then bounced up and down on his dick with no abandon. Sehun met her thrust for thrust as she bounced down on him until he created a rhythm, but she faltered as her hands began to get tired. So, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped them both until she was lying underneath him. Sehun placed her legs on top of both of his shoulders and pounded into her until he could no longer hold back his own moans. Sehun tried to keep a rhythm, but when her pussy suddenly became tighter as she finally came he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Sehun cried out as he came and kept pumping into her until they both were too sensitive to keep going.

 

_Twenty minutes later_

 

Sehun stood outside Hwasa’s house and looked at her with her robe back on. Despite, everything that happened in the past two hours he could feel his dick getting hard again as he continued to look at her.

 

“We should do this again.” She said as she held out a card. Sehun took it without looking and placed it into his pocket. “Next one is on the house.”

 

“Thanks.” Sehun said not really sure what else to say. “I gotta go.”

 

Hwasa smiled and retreated back into her house. Sehun shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his car and got in starting it. Sehun reached to the back seat and looked at his cellphone and frowned.  

 

_Six missed calls._

 

Sehun rolled his eyes and called Jackson back.

 

“Dude, where the fuck have you been?” Jackson said answering on the first ring.

 

“At my sponsors house where else?”

 

“What sponsor?” Jackson screamed through the line. “Mrs. Shelby called two hours ago and said you never showed. She was threatening to take her money back and everything, but we got one of the freshman to go over and fill in—”

 

Sehun hung up on Jackson and looked all around his front seat for the sponsor paper. When he found it he quickly opened it up and froze as Mrs. Shelby’s name and address: _1934 Kelly Circle_ was printed on it. Then he fished in his pocket until he found the card Hwasa had just given him and stared down at the card.

 

_Hwasa: 1634 Kelly Circle | Escort | BDSM: Sub/Dom_

 

Sehun stared between the two papers for a few seconds before finally tossing the sponsor paper to the back of his car and pulling off. When he was down the street he looked back at the card and dialed the number on the back.

 

“I didn’t expect you to call so soon.” Hwasa said through the line.

 

“Well, I just wanted to know when I could make another appointment?”


End file.
